Growing Apart
by hotflower06
Summary: As the last year of high school comes closer to the end and Arisa, Hana, and Tohru are all going there own way. How will they stay together and could Tohru be changing from our favorite innocent girl to A female Kyo.mild language k/t a/k h/k
1. Where were you two?

**Authors Note: Hey! Before I update (which I know has been forever!) I decided to rewrite the chapters because….**

**1) Lots of grammar, spelling mistakes (as I write this I keep misspelling, sorry sort of random)**

**2) I know its Kazuma not Katsuma (or how ever I spelled it) so I'll finally change that.**

**3) And I know Tohru is not married so Ms. Not Mrs.**

**4) And this story needs more plot and drama (I love drama) and of course romance**

**So sit back and enjoy the start of the revised Growing Apart!**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Where were you two?**

Once again Arisa and Hana were walking alone to class, without Tohru or her boyfriend Kyo.

"Those two lovebirds seem to spend more time together then with anyone else," Arisa said noticing this fact.

"Yes they certainly do, I wonder how far in their relationship they are." Hana said in her mysterious tone.

They walked into their math class; the excitement of the upper class students was evident on their faces. It was the last year of high school for our cat and cat lover as well as the creepy psychic and yankee and of course prince charming.

But even with the excitement Hana and Arisa couldn't help but feel a big pit in their stomachs, after graduation Tohru and Kyo were leaving to go somewhere far away as Kyo had said. Arisa would be moving in with her boyfriend Kureno Sohma, who had recently moved out of the Sohma Estate away from Akito. And for our wave reader well she would be working at the dojo with Kazuma **(AN: I got it right!)** Sohma against Kyo's wishes.

"You can't possibly think that Tohru. Our innocent Tohru would do something like that would you?" asked Arisa turning to her mysterious friend as she sat in her seat.

"Arisa I know for a fact Tohru is not as innocent as we think" Hana said in a secretive tone but to those who looked at the two outcasts her face hadn't given her away as always it was blank.

"What do you mean 'you know for a fact that Tohru isn't as innocent as we think?" Arisa asked.

Hana turned around and said "when I was at Kazuma's dojo last week Kyo was there for practice, and Tohru came to walk him home. I on mistake walked in on them making out." Arisa looked at Hana with wide eyes

"No way, are you serious?" asked Arisa, the teacher interrupted her as Tohru and Kyo finally entered the classroom.

"Glad you two could join us Ms. Honda and Mr. Sohma, now take your seats, and see me after class" instructed the teacher.

"Yes Sensei" Tohru and Kyo said at the same time, except that Kyo said it in a sarcastic tone while Tohru said it in her sweet tone. But the teacher was too tired to acknowledge this as Kyo and Tohru walked to their desk she elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"You were supposed to watch the time; I actually want to graduate sometime in the near future." She said in a playful tone to Kyo who just smiled at her. Since they had began going out Tohru became more free spirited, while he didn't really change he was still the same stubborn teenager except he was no longer a cat.

"Well perhaps I wasn't finished" he said whispering in her ear as they sat down next to Hana and Arisa, giving her a blush remembering their earlier activities.

**AN: OK not that much of a difference but I'll continue with other chapters.**


	2. Invited to Akito's party

**Chapter 2: Invited to Akito's party**

**Authors Note: this is the second chapter of Growing Apart! That is redone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

"So where were you two this morning?" asked Arisa as she leaned over grabbing the last of the dumplings. This question was on both the blonde haired girl and raven haired girls minds. It was unlike Tohru to miss a class and on the off chance she did she would panic. Arisa caught a glance at her calm and serene friend, no panic on her face.

"None of your business Yankee, and don't take the last of the dumplings" said angry Kyo.

"Can Machi and me join you?" asked Yuki carrying his tray of food followed by a nervous Machi.

"No you can't!" shouted an angry Kyo, Tohru put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"Of course you can, Yuki" said Tohru grinning she was happy to see that Yuki now had someone. She was worried that Yuki seeing her and Kyo together would upset him but seemed fine.

"Thank you Ms Honda" said Yuki sitting down with Machi.

"So is anyone going to Akito's party?" asked an over excited Momiji eating a lollypop from his secret stash of sweets..

"Kureno and me are going" said Arisa

"Sounds like fun, maybe Kazuma will come too" said the mysterious Hana a glint of anticipation glowing in her eyes.

"No!!! You are not dating my father I don't want you as my step mom!!" yelled a now fuming Kyo

"Oh Akito's having a party how wonderful" said Tohru clapping her hands like a happy little child.

"Who's Akito?" asked Machi in her quiet voice everyone stared at her in shock at her speaking. Machi turned her face away in embarrassment; Yuki gently caressed her hand sending calming waves through her body.

"Akito is somewhat the leader of our family or at least she used to be." Answered Yuki, after the curse was broken Yuki seemed to have gain a lot of confidence around girls after all he no longer had to fear that the curse would be revealed.

"Are we going?" asked Machi

"No" Yuki said in a stern and final answer though most of the previous zodiac forgave Akito for her once un-forgivable ways Yuki still couldn't find it in his heart to do the same.

"Well if the rats not going, then Tohru and I will go" said a now smiling Kyo. He and Yuki had gotten over the 'I really, really hate you' tension between each other but old habits die hard.

"Ok how about you Haru?" asked Momiji

"I guess" Haru said in his monotone voice.

**AN: ok not so good but I think its better not much changes I'm slowly getting back into the story.**


	3. Reservations

**Author Note: surprisingly people are enjoying this so I'll carry on.**

**Thank you Otaku-Rehab for telling me the name is Kazuma not Katsuma**

**Thank you Kyonkichi-san for reminding me that Ms is for none married and Mrs. for married**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

KYO TOHRU

"I can't believe I said we are going to that damn Akito's party" said Kyo as he held his hands in fist.

"It might be fun, Uo and Hana are going and your master will be there" said Tohru as she grabbed Kyo's hand so he would relax. Kyo and Tohru were the only ones home since both Yuki and Shigure were out. Yuki was out at a date with Matchi and Shigure was hiding from his editor _again._

"You think the party will be fun? The party probably will be dark and gloomy," said Kyo as he looked up from their tangled hands giving Tohru her special smile. But he couldn't help being hopeful like Tohru.

……….

KURENO ARISA

"Kureno are we really going to this party? I mean I know she's important to you but she's the past," said Arisa angrily as she followed Kureno around his apartment.

"I'm going you don't have to" said Kureno "now where did I put that book Shigure gave me?" asked Kureno, Arisa gave it to him.

Kureno had recently moved and had not finished unpacking, so Arisa came over to help but once again she had other things on her mind. This time it was Akito, Arisa hated the fact that Akito had this hold on Kureno. She had tried so hard to break it but to no avail it didn't budge it didn't even crack.

"I'm going to the party" said Arisa, Kureno had a way of making her feel like a little child. Kureno turned and smiled at her, and gave her a tiny kiss.

"Thank you" he said after they kissed, Arisa smiled. At least she knew deep done that he only had eyes for her and that their relationship wasn't one that was forced upon him but one he chose.

………..

KAZUMA HANA

"Are you sure Kyo is going too?" asked Kazuma as he looked over at the mysterious Hana. She only nodded, their relationship had not progressed that much they were only friends. But Hana was sure that soon enough they would be more than friends.

"He'll go anywhere for Tohru" said Hana as she sat next to Kazuma at the table, he looked at her. Kazuma noticed that in this light that Hana was beautiful, the way the light reflected off her black curls that sat on her shoulders.

**AN: hope you enjoyed!**


	4. It All Ends With A Kiss

**Chapter 4: It All Ends With a Kiss**

**Authors Note: enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Akito's party was what mostly everyone expected; dark and dreary. So as soon as the party was over everyone left immediately.

"Wow that was interesting," said Arisa in a sarcastic tone remembering the dark walls and everything else that was black or deep purple. Everything seemed to match Hana usual attire. The party had been held in what seemed to be just a giant room of utter darkness.

Hana not being bothered with the darkness said in her monotone voice.

"It was," she said while turning to her taller friend.

"I thought it was lovely," said of course Tohru with a wide smile

Kyo not thinking just nodded entranced by Tohru's eyes, Yuki gave him a strange look.

"So you had fun cat did you?" asked Yuki, pulling Kyo out of his Tohru induced trance

"You wanna fight you stupid rat!" yelled Kyo moving into a fighting stance.

Tohru already knew not to stop Kyo when he acted like this so she didn't even bother.

"No I didn't, I just thought it was interesting that you found Akito's party interesting when you hate everything about him" said Yuki in a creepy calm manner.

"I do hate everything about that scum!" said Kyo nearly shouting

"What makes Akito so bad except that she hurt Tohru… I see your point I hate her too" said Arisa thinking about last year how Tohru was hurt by Akito, and how Tohru still has that scar on her arm. "Kureno has only been talking about her lately it's starting to really piss me off, it's all Akito this and Akito that. I'm his fucking girlfriend why won't he pay attention to me!" yelled Arisa who shocked Machi with her language.

"I didn't know you felt that way," said Kureno who had heard the whole thing from where he was walking next to her.

"Uh" said Arisa who was blushing from her outburst that her boyfriend heard.

…. LATER THAT DAY (TOHRU + KYO)

"Im glad that party is over" said Tohru letting out a sigh

"I thought you enjoyed the party," said Kyo giving Tohru a light tug on her elbow pulling her close to him into a tight embrace. He was so happy to be able to hug her without transforming into a cat; they stood like that for a few minutes. Then Kyo pushed Tohru to the wall and kissed her, Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck.

After her lips were released from Kyo's hold on them she said, "The party was nice but being alone with you is just so much nicer." She answered

Kyo nodded in agreement pulling her back into an earth shattering kiss.

(HANA + KATZUMA)

"I forgot how different Akito's parties are, at least you enjoyed it" said Katzuma looking over at Hana. He knew that whenever he wanted her he could have her, but he was afraid of the consequences and he tried to hide his feelings. After all he was at least double her age and he knew it would hurt Kyo if he made a move on Hana, he couldn't do that to his adoptive son_, could he?_

Hana sensing that Katzuma was attracted to her brought a smile to her face; she knew that some day she would end up with him.

"It was very interesting, but I probably would have enjoyed it more if I got to spend more time with you" said Hana inching closer to him. She ignored Katzuma's flinching and kept inching closer until her lips were on his. Once their lips touched Katzuma stopped his flinching and deepened the kiss.

_I guess it's better to give in when you know the battle can't be won after all it must have been the noble of the choices _he decided.

(ARISA + KURENO)

The walk to Kureno's apartment was filled with an awkward silence. Arisa was too embarrassed from her outburst to speak.

"You don't really think I love Akito more than you? Do you?" asked Kureno with a frightened look as he looked at his angry girlfriend. As they walked into his small apartment. The anger she wore on her face was just merely a cover at the moment, Arisa wasn't good at showing her true feelings.

"Actually I do, all week it's been Akito this, Akito that, I have had enough of it, just admit you love her and I'm gone!" shouted Arisa, the look of fear on Kureno's face deepened

"I have only been talking about her because I'm worried about her, I love her" he said taking a breath Arisa grabbed a glass vase and was about to throw it. "But I'm not _in love_ with her; I'm in love with a beautiful blonde. That's where the difference lies," said Kureno

Arisa let go of the vase as it shattered on the ground

"A BLONDE! WHO ARE YOU USING TO CHEAT ON ME WITH? I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" yelled Arisa, Kureno started laughing Arisa gave him a confused look.

"I'm not cheating, the beautiful blond is you I'm in love with you," said Kureno that was the first time either of them told each other that they loved each other. Arisa's eyes began to fill with happy tears but she tried to cover them up. But it seemed useless as her cover fell as Kureno leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

Arisa kissed back then broke away from him, "I love you too idiot," she said

Kureno smiled back at her and laughed at her embarrassed face. Arisa was glad to finally be able to show her love her true emotions it felt freeing.


	5. Tohru's Threat

**Chapter 5: Tohru's Threat**

**Author's Note: I am back! Sorry about really late update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Hana sat in her seat playing with her hair an action that was very unlike her. Her mind was far away from the test that lay in front of her, instead of thinking of the math problems she was replaying the kiss again and again.

So absorbed in her own world she was surprised to see the teacher's ruler slam into her desk. This caused Hana to come back to the world in front of her.

"Have a nice trip Hana?" asked the math teacher

"Yes," sighed Hana ignoring the looks of the other students around her and the test in front of her.

…. (Later at lunch)

"So Hana what was with you during class?" asked Arisa

"Oh that, I was just remembering something," said Hana now in her monotone voice. She had come back down from her high.

"What happened in class?" asked Momiji jumping up in down in anticipation.

"Hana here was doing the whole day dream thing with the twirling of the hair and the sighs," answered Arisa trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Hana day dreaming that's scary," said Kyo shuddering at the thought

"Hana what were you thinking about?" asked Tohru, happy that her friend for once was able to have a moment of pure bliss.

"My first kiss," said Hana back in her dream like reverie, her voice held emotion that most of them had never heard the raven head say.

"You had your first kiss and you didn't tell us!" asked Arisa feeling excited and annoyed. Excited because Hana had now experienced something so grand; her first kiss. And by the way she stared out in space Arisa just couldn't be mad at her friend.

"Yes, and it was wonderful," Hana said with a dreamy look

"Must have been to make you act like that," said Arisa

"Yes I never imagined that kissing Kazuma would be that amazing," sighed Hana

"What you kissed my father?!" shouted Kyo it had never occurred to him that Hana had kiss his adoptive father, _I must have repressed the fact that she loved him_ Kyo thought.

"Congrats!" shouted Tohru ignoring her angry boyfriend.

"Thank you," said Hana

"So how far did you two get?" asked Arisa with a cheeky grin

"Only to first kiss but I have something planned for Saturday," said Hana a look of mischief passed through her dark eyes.

"Can we talk about something other than my father kissing you and whatever else you have coming up!" shouted a very pissed Kyo, he didn't know how much more he could take of the bubbly, love sick raven head.

"Ok fine we'll change the topic to you! How far have you two gone?" asked Arisa who with every minute got angrier with the orange head in front of her. This comment caused Tohru to blush

"Like I would tell you Yankee!" shouted Kyo

"Oh you want to start something carrot top?" asked Arisa

"Sure do!" shouted Kyo who jumped up in fighting stance.

A look of fear grew on Tohru's face one of her best friends and her boyfriend were going to fight with their fists. Tohru ran over to the two before they began hitting each other.

"Stop" she shouted jumping in between the two.

"Quit it Tohru, I wanted to fight him for ages so get out of the way," said Arisa. She didn't look at her friend as she glared at Kyo.

Haru pulled Tohru out from between the two.

"This will be interesting," she said to Tohru

Tohru just stood there staring wide eyed as her friend and boyfriend threw punches at each other. Hana noticed this and walked over to Tohru and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok," said Hana, whispering in Tohru's ear, but that still didn't calm her down.

Then something triggered in her brain and without thinking she jumped between the two before they hit each other again.

"If you two don't stop I won't ever talk to either of you again!" shouted Tohru

Everyone was shocked at Tohru's threat but it stopped Kyo and Arisa from throwing anymore punches.

**AN: how was that? Review please**


	6. That Doesn't Make Sense

**Chapter 6: **

**Author's Note: Here another chapter of Growing Apart! And thanks to IceAngel5 for being my biggest reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket**

Tohru sat in class thinking about what she said yesterday, well more likely what she yelled. But she just couldn't see two important people in her life fight again, and she had enough.

Even though no one was angry with her, she was still scared at what they thought about her. Afraid that they might see her differently like she was no longer the same girl she used to be.

But no one was the same even Kyo had changed; he had grown into the man that Tohru loved and adored. And as Tohru sat there she realized that whatever his reaction was it was the only one she was concerned about. No matter if everyone turned away from her and he was the only one left she could still survive. She only lived for his love; his love was her life and would forever be in her heart.

Tohru was awakened by her thoughts by the rustle of papers being put into backpacks, and the chatter of students as they headed to lunch.

"Time for lunch," said Arisa, walking with Tohru, Hana, and Kyo to the door.

"God that class was boring, I thought I would fall asleep," complained Kyo

"I nearly did," said Arisa

"It's nice to see you guys not fighting," Tohru said smiling at her friends.

"Well after yesterdays threat, I won't be fighting with Kyo for a while," said Arisa smiling at Tohru.

"And I'll try but I can't promise," said Kyo

"It's ok, I was out of line yesterday," said Tohru looking down embarrassed.

"I don't think you were," said Hana

"Yeah I agree with Hana, I'm glad you actually stood up for yourself," said Arisa, putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"I'm actually glad you told us off, it proves to me that you are actually listening to me," said Kyo

"Of course I listen to you! Why wouldn't I?" asked Tohru, looking into Kyo's red eyes with a confused look.

"Well I wasn't sure you were because I kept saying the same thing over and over again. And it never seemed to change the way you act," babbled Kyo.

"Less chatter more move I'm hungry!" proclaimed Arisa, as she stood in line waiting for the others to catch up.

"Yuck! Leeks and meso for lunch," said Kyo as he noticed the food being dished out.

"Oh get over it, anyway I'm sure Tohru has something with her as well to eat," said Arisa.

"True to that, and if she doesn't you still have her!" said a boys voice that was coming from behind the group.

"Yeah good one!" said the boy's friend, a hand five followed his comment.

"Shut up Mamoru! Any way that doesn't make any sense!" shouted Kyo turning towards the boy behind him.

"Sure it does," Mamoru said

Kyo just ignored the boy behind him and bought a soda then followed Tohru and her friends to a table.

"What was that about?" asked Yuki once Kyo sat down

"I don't know that kid was just being an idiot," Kyo said back.

AN: I'm sorry for late update


	7. I Should Have

**Chapter 7: Distance**

**Author's Note: I'm finally back! Bet you thought I fell off the face of the Earth. Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

After everyone finished eating lunch, Hana and Arisa pulled Tohru to the side while the rest of the group went off to class.

"Hana and Arisa we're going to be late," Tohru said noticing the lunch room was slowly emptying. Then her eyes moved to the large wall clock that claimed she only had a few more minutes or else she would be late. And if she was late it would become a habit and she would fail and never graduate!

"Its fine our teacher doesn't mind, anyway this is more important," said Arisa

"Yes, way more important," Added Hana

"It's nearly the end of the year and we were thinking about how so little we have seen of you," continued Arisa.

"So tonight we are going to have a sleepover no boys, just us," finished Hana

"I'm sorry I can't I have a date with Kyo," apologized Tohru

"A date? You always have a date or you have to work, what about us Tohru?" asked Arisa "Aren't we important?"

"Of course! I can cancel tomorrows date but tonight is our 11 month anniversary," Tohru said "Please understand if it was any other night I would but I can't tonight," she pleaded

"Fine tomorrow it is," Arisa said annoyed

"Come on we're already five minutes late," Hana said trying to ease the tension between Arisa and Tohru. They headed to the classroom hurrying down the bare hallway. The whole time Tohru couldn't help thinking about the past year. She must have spent at least a day with them right?

But her mind came up blank, she was 'going too' she continually would tell herself. But as the days turned to months those day of 'going too's became 'I should have's.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Tohru begged as they finally reached the classroom

"Late," was all the teacher said as he marked the trio tardy.

The trio headed to their seats, "its fine Tohru," whispered Hana turning toward the front of the room to hear the teacher's lecture.

"Uo?" asked Tohru

"Yeah I guess it's fine, just come over tomorrow," said the blonde

Tohru smiled, she could turn the 'should have's' into 'I am's.

**AN: I know this is very short I'll try and update sooner**


	8. Calmed By His Kiss

**Chapter 8: Calmed By His Kiss**

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter of Growing Apart! Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Kyo had spent his afternoon cooking for his and Tohru's date. Tohru was pushing her food around her plate.

"You sure are interested by your food, is it ok?" asked Kyo, who had already finished his food.

"Sorry! It's just I've got things on my mind," Tohru said

"What kind of things?" asked Kyo

"Arisa is mad at me, because I haven't spent a lot of time with her and Hana lately. So she wanted to have a sleepover tonight but I told her I couldn't because it was our 11th month anniversary. So I told her I could do tomorrow but she's still mad," Tohru said.

"Oh, so that's why she was glaring at me today," said Kyo as he thought back to earlier that day when Arisa glared at him.

"Well, you should go tomorrow and don't worry I'm sure she isn't mad at you," consoled Kyo.

"Sorry for ruining tonight!" apologized Tohru

"The nights still young," said Kyo, he pushed Tohru's food to the side and leaned over to kiss her. It was a different kind of kiss it made her toes curls and helped her forget about Arisa and Hana at least for the moment.

H + K

"Thanks for having me over, on such short notice," said Hana, It was the first words she had said all night.

"No problem, what's on your mind?" asked Katzuma, knowing something was on her mind

"It's Tohru," said Hana

"Is she ok?" asked Katzuma

"Yes, she's fine, it's just that Arisa and her had a fight," said Hana her usual monotone voice was mixed with worry.

"It will be ok, I'm sure," said Katzuma inching towards her

"I know," said Hana, she leaned over and closed the distance between them with her lips. They broke apart, "this isn't right," Katzuma said.

"Why?" asked Hana

"Because I'm more than double your age," said Katzuma

"Age is just a number." Replied Hana leaning closer to him hoping to capture his lips in another kiss but he pulled away.

"Kyo wouldn't like it."

"Kyo doesn't need to control your life anyways do what your heart tells you," Hana said.

Katzuma sat there thinking it over; he did deserve to have someone in his life. But Hana was so young; the same age as Kyo. But she had a point if his heart desired it, it couldn't be that wrong.

"Fine I give in," he sighed capturing his lips with his own.

**AN: hope you enjoyed the fluff, sorry for the short chapter, R & R, can you send me ideas I have a few, but I really need help with the story.**

**Edit: Ok this was the last redone chapter (02/20/10) so I'll update soon!**


End file.
